That awkward moment
by Mr Nuked Duck
Summary: You know you're in the dark when you can't even tell the difference between your childhood-(girl)friend and a lousy, stuck-up shapeshifter. Takes place at the end of the episode "Fashion victim". Oneshot.


**Takes place at the end of the episode "Fashion Victim". Not exactly one of my more _advanced_ stories, just something I came up with while watching KP that I thought I'd scribble down and publish just for the heck of it. I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

"That awkward moment…"

How many times have you heard that phrase? I hear it's gotten pretty popular lately. Well, in this particular case, for me, it was: "That awkward moment when you can't even tell the difference between your childhood friend/current girlfriend and a shape-shifting, stuck-up, crazed ex-supermodel." This is just my luck; messing up something like this! Go figure…!

* * *

''Good eye… _Monique_!'' Kim quipped dryly as she came walking up to the others, giving her hopeless boyfriend a criticizing look.

''Okay! Look…'' Ron said, holding up his hands defensively. ''…the crate-trappage may have affected my judgment! I was sitting with a cow! He was talking to a chicken a-and-''

''Mhm…?'' Kim hummed and crossed her arms, giving him a knowing smirk.

''STOPPABLE!'' a deep voice suddenly shouted across the room, making all three friends flinch in surprise. ''Get these fashionistas off of me! Tell 'em I didn't do it!'' the beardy Mr. Barkin shouted as he fought against the two fashion-police officers, continuously getting caught up in the feathery scarf that hung around his neck. ''It was the rubber-chicken, I tell you! It's all a conspiracy!''

Watching the two officers drag the extremely oddly dressed man out of sight, the three teens remained silent as they stood there and stared after them, too baffled for words. Ron was the first one to finally break the silence, shuttering in discontentment.

''I am gonna need _so_ much therapy after this!''

''You know, he might just have had a point about the whole judgment-thing…!'' Monique spoke, still staring baffled at the place where Mr. Barkin had disappeared at. ''I don't think I'd be feelin' too well either if I'd have to share a box with a guy like _that_!''

''You know what?!'' Ron decided, holding up his hands in a "I've had enough"-pose. ''I think I'm just gonna go stay in the box. I don't think I'm ready to face the _open_ world just yet.''

''Oh, come on, Ron! Don't be like that!'' Kim said and caught her boyfriend by the wrist, stopping him from re-entering the box. ''It's okay, really!''

''How can it be?!'' Ron wailed and turned around to face his girlfriend. ''I mean, I couldn't even tell the difference between you and Camille! I mean, what kinda' boyfriend does that make me?!''

''An airheaded one?'' Monique quipped, smirking sassily in the background.

''Not _now_ Monique!'' Kim pleaded, giving her a quick look before turning back to her boyfriend. ''Ron! Look, you slipped up, it happens! No big!'' she shrugged and smiled reassuring at the sulking blonde. When he still didn't look convinced she placed a hand on his cheek, bringing his gaze up to her as she smiled lovingly at him. ''It's all part of your charm!''

''So, basically, what you're saying is: my clumsiness is… charming?'' Ron asked and looked wondering at her, a small spark of hope hinting in his eyes.

''Well, you know, it's not your _biggest_ charm!'' Kim quickly explained, making sure he wasn't getting the wrong idea. ''But I'd rather be dating a clumsy, lovable, nice guy than some stuck-up, boring perfectionist.''

As if to strengthen the point of her argument, she proceeded to embrace him in a loving hug, to which he responded quite eagerly.

''Yup, that's right!'' Ron smiled proudly as they pulled apart, casually placing his hands behind his head. ''I'm a textbook-definition of imperfection.''

''Um, that's… not really what I meant…!'' Kim mumbled, a bit worried over the way he had perceived her speech, but still happy he seemed to be okay again. ''Let's just head back to Middleton! I'm sure Mr. Coco will want to have these designs back as soon as possible!''

''I hear ya, girl!'' Monique cheered on. ''Club Banana, here we come!''

* * *

**There, I hope you enjoyed it. I'd love any feedback you might have for me! Reviews, ladies and gentlemen! You know how much we all love them!**


End file.
